


800270的车

by hitman27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitman27/pseuds/hitman27
Summary: *接lof上《【all27】一切结束之后,一切仍将继续》 第11章的内容
Relationships: Yamamoto Takeshi/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	800270的车

山本的吻是凶狠的，带着山洪般来势汹汹的气势，他霸道地撬开纲吉的唇，没有感受到纲吉的抵抗后，就更肆无忌惮地用舌在纲吉口中扫荡，津液搅动的声音滋滋作响，齿间的摩擦碰撞、扑在自己脸上的鼻息，让纲吉意识到自己正与自己的好友在做什么逾矩的事。如果再继续下去，他们之间的关系或许再也无法挽回。但如果这是能够消除山本眼中那抹哀伤的唯一方法，那他不会允许自己犹豫。

纲吉试探地伸出手，在山本惊讶的目光中搂住了他的脖子，微微踮起脚抬头迎合山本的动作。他有些害羞地回应着山本的亲吻，主动地用舌头去接触对方。他闭目微红着脸的样子是如此可爱，让山本心动不已。

“哈——”许久，直到纲吉有些窒息，山本才依依不舍地与他分离，一丝银线随着他的动作牵连出来，让气氛带上几分淫靡。

“纲好像有经验的样子呢，不是第一次接吻吗？”刚刚将呼吸平息下来，就听到山本的询问，被敏锐的山本发现了事实，不知道为什么有点心虚的纲吉无言以对地撇开视线。

“连这个也被云雀超过了吗……”山本轻笑，语气中有着没有遮掩的火药味，“我真的有点，不，是非常生气呢。”

他俯下身，拨开纲吉的衬衫衣领，在他袒露的颈项毫不怜惜地狠狠咬下，听到纲吉吃痛的呼声，他才将动作转为轻柔，持续地舔弄吮吸着那块肌肤，直到它变红充血，形成与白皙肌肤对比鲜明的吻痕，他才满意地抬头，对纲吉说：“在我气消前，这个都不能消除掉。”

看着山本有些危险的笑容，纲吉从善如流地点头。直到山本解开他衬衫的第一颗扣子，纲吉才意识到不妙：“武，不可以在这里，会有人看见的……”

“我知道，”山本说，却没有任何放弃的迹象，“所以这才是惩罚。” 

随后纲吉有些不情愿地在山本的“帮助”下脱了衣服。

浑身赤裸地站在平时用来办公的地方，纲吉觉得他以后再也无法坦然地在这里工作。窗帘虽然拉上大半但还是有少许漏光，这种随时会被人发现的处境让纲吉紧张得汗毛竖起，低着头徒劳地试图挡住要害，沐浴在山本仿若实质的打量目光中，他的身体也害羞得染上些许瑰色，充血的耳朵与脸庞更是红得可爱。

“真是美丽啊……”以炙热目光注视着纲吉的山本赞叹，随即在他耳畔低语，“让我更加想侵犯你了呢。”

“不要再这么说了……”从好友口中听到这样的话，真的让纲吉无地自容。一边害羞着，一边反复刷新对好友的认知。

“我是说真的。”在那白皙娇嫩的肌肤上舔舐着，一路蜿蜒而下留下湿漉漉的水痕，山本边亲吻边向上瞥视，看着纲吉因为他的动作而战栗不已、发出难耐的呻吟，最后只能双手捂住嘴却仍然抑制不住口齿间的呜咽，他满意地轻笑了一声，突然地在纲吉挺立的樱红上用舌头轻舔了一下，满足地听着纲吉随之而来的惊呼。

“纲一定不知道吧，”半跪在地上，抚弄着纲吉的性器，山本着迷地看着潮红着脸不断摇曳身姿的纲吉说，“我早就想做这个了。”他突然低头含住了纲吉的性器，受到刺激的纲吉情不自禁地抱住山本的头，手指插入山本的发间似是推拒似是迎送。

“在学校的课桌上，在并盛你的房间里，在会议室里……在我的想象中，你已经被我侵犯了无数次。”

插在发间的手指愈发用力，山本也越发卖力地舔弄：“所以都是你的错。”与动作相反，他的语气非常冰冷。

“对不起……”纲吉不断地道歉，泪水渐渐漫溢，为那些被他忽视的心意，也为山本话语中冷淡的悲伤，他呢喃着道歉，泪水纵横的同时在山本口中释放。

失去力气的纲吉双脚发软地沿着墙壁滑下，然后山本不打算放过他。

一阵衣服的窸窣声后，纲吉感觉到有什么抵在自己的后穴，他回神地看去，不由瞪大眼地开始畏缩：“不行，武，太大了……！”

“我都说了——”草草用手指扩张了两下，山本就换上自己硬挺的性器，猛地突入让纲吉痛得张大了嘴瞬间红了眼眶，“这是惩罚。”

痛，好痛……一定撕裂了吧……掂着脚尖被抵在墙上的纲吉想要挣扎，却因为姿势原因反而让对方更深入。泪水和汗水交织逐渐模糊了视线，纲吉直觉性地向覆在他身上的人求助。

“不要看我。”被那样湿润带着哀求的眼神注视着，山本原本的强硬一下子动摇起来。好友虽然看上去很软弱，但熟悉他的人都知道他内在的坚韧，这样的他露出这样求饶的表情，让山本一瞬间反应不及。

慌乱之间，他蒙住了纲吉的眼。

眼前突然一片黑暗，其他的感觉瞬间被扩大。

下身不断被插入的感觉越发明显，他甚至能够真切感知到那进入自己身体的器物炙热的温度，那一次次仿佛要触及到灵魂的深入让他感到害怕和无所适从。

就在这时，一只温暖宽厚的手握住了他的手。一瞬间，纲吉心安了。

这是他熟悉的触感。

山本的手很大，几乎能包住他的手。总是握着球棒或剑的手指，指腹有着微厚的茧。当他不安的时候，难过的时候，总是会摸摸他的头或者给他以拥抱，即使在这种时候，依然带给他安全感。

黑暗中被这只手握着，纲吉也变得不再害怕了。甚至不知不觉间，在山本逐渐变得温柔的动作中，纲吉慢慢感受到快感。

当发觉的时候，两人的手已变成十指相扣的状态。

随着身上的伏动平息，纲吉也感到一股热流射进了他的体内，有些溢出的液体粘腻地顺应地心重力滑下他的腿。

早就射了几次、并因为艰难的姿势和剧烈的运动而体力虚脱的纲吉松了口气，同时感觉眼前一阵发昏。

就在这时有什么冰凉的液体滴落在他脸上，与之前火热的气氛不同的触感，让纲吉一阵心惊。

他费力地拉下山本的手，只瞥到一眼晶莹的液体，就被山本紧紧拥抱住。

从还紧密相连的下身，到紧紧贴合的上身，两人从未这么贴近过。

埋在他颈项的山本良久未动，只有冰凉的液体无声地滑落。

许久，纲吉才听到耳畔一声嘶哑的低语：

“……别再死了。”

纲吉笑了。他费力地仰起脸，带着爱怜吻上山本下巴的那道伤疤：“我答应你，武，所以别再哭了。” 

即使经历了那么多的痛楚和不甘，山本依然无法把对他的怨憎进行到底。他就是如此被宠爱着的啊，这是何等的幸福……

在即将陷入昏睡前纲吉明白，明天山本又会是平时的那个熟悉的山本，那个一贯会对他露出温柔笑容的山本。


End file.
